The Only Answer
by xonceinadream
Summary: A serenade or two plus a question with really only one right answer.


**This is based on the spoilers from filming and the way that I'd like for those spoilers to go. It is pretty much one long spoiler fic so beware.**

* * *

It starts with Burt Hummel's words. And then its Cooper calling him and giving him what Cooper thinks is good advice but really just makes Blaine want to sink into the floor. It culminates with his parents sitting him down and talking to him about how the long distance relationship didn't work so well for them the last time that they tried it. That makes Blaine put the ring away in a box in his closet and send out a mass text to three different show choir captains plus all of the New Directions that the proposal is off and thanks for the rehearsals but he isn't going to propose.

Blaine still wants to propose. He loves Kurt and he knows that Kurt loves him back but maybe they're right. Maybe they're too young and too far apart and maybe it just won't work right now. The thought makes his heart hurt and his voice is dull as he talks to Kurt on the phone the day before Kurt is supposed to head back to New York.

"So, listen, my dad and Carole have these tickets to something. They offered to stay in but I told them they should go anyway. Do you maybe want to do something? We could… go out to dinner or something. Breadstix. Like, um, before."

Blaine knows what Kurt is doing by the words. He's asking him out. It's hesitant and unsure and he can hear Kurt's breathing in the phone. Blaine wants to say yes, of course he does. This is everything that he's wanted. But then he thinks about his parents. They're long distance and Blaine doesn't want to hurt Kurt again. "I'd really like to but I have homework to do."

There's a sharp intake of breath and Kurt is quieter this time. "Homework?" He doesn't sound hurt which makes Blaine happy but he sounds confused and Blaine closes his eyes, leaning heavier into his pillow. "You have homework?"

"Yeah, lots of it. But maybe in New York, okay? After graduation. Dinner or something. There. In New York." Blaine feels like he has to give Kurt something. He can't just deny him and not say something in return.

Kurt still sounds confused and Blaine's words didn't seem to help. "Yeah. Okay. New York. Well, I'll text you when I get home?"

There's no good-bye. There's never a good-bye because they promised each other. "Talk to you tomorrow." Blaine waits for Kurt to hang up before he tosses his phone onto his bedside table and rolls over, burying his face in the pillow. When he gets to New York, he thinks. He's not going to pursue Kurt now. It's a bad idea and they're too young and the _distance_. So why does it feel so wrong?

* * *

"I hope you guys are happy. You've talked me out of everything. Kurt asked me out last night and I said no," Blaine mumbles, holding his books close to his chest as Sam walks next to him. When Sam doesn't respond, just continues looking out every window that they pass, Blaine turns to glare at his friend. "Are you listening to me?"

Sam waves his hand dismissively, a smile appearing on his lips and he turns to face Blaine completely then. "You're being ridiculous in love just like always. You should've said yes when he asked you out. We have nothing against that."

"I told him that we could go out once I get back in New York. That's a better idea, right?"

"What's a better idea?"

Blaine turns on his heel when he hears Kurt's voice, very nearly dropping his books but Kurt holds open an arm and Blaine approaches him, hugging him hard. His math book is digging into his chest but he doesn't care because- "You're supposed to be on a plane right now."

Pulling back, Kurt shrugs, looking over Blaine's shoulder. "Last night was weird and you wouldn't go out to dinner with me so I rescheduled my flight. _My grandmother is dying, _dying,_ and I just can't leave Ohio right now, can't you please reschedule?_ Worked like a charm. Then I called Sam. He told me everything."

"Everything?" Blaine asks sharply, turning to look at Sam, eyes narrowing when he sees how sheepish that Sam looks.

"I think he forgot who he was talking to for a while," Kurt says and Blaine turns back to him, unable to help himself as he hugs him tight again.

The hug still isn't enough but Blaine pulls back, looking at Kurt. "So why are you here?"

Kurt shrugs, plucking Blaine's books from his hold and handing them over to Sam when Sam approaches them. "Well after Sam told me everything I figured that I should come and talk to you."

"Oh…?"

The words are a question and Kurt immediately shakes his head, letting him know it isn't bad, reaching down to tangle their fingers together. "Come on." Blaine doesn't question it, just looks over at Sam but Sam gives him a grin and a thumbs up so he follows Kurt through the school. Its lunch time so he doesn't have anywhere to go and he knows that Kurt knows it. "So why'd you say that you'd rather wait until we're in New York?"

Blaine shrugs, feeling a bit like a child being reprimanded but then Kurt's smiling over at him again and Blaine smiles brightly back. "Everybody kept saying that it was too soon. That it's not time and that if we tried to be long distance again then we'd just end up hurting-"

He cuts off as he sees the picnic set up on the steps outside, feeling Kurt squeezing his hand. "You're not the only one who can do big, romantic gestures."

They eat lunch entirely too far apart for Blaine's liking but when Blaine says that Kurt should come over and sit in his lap Kurt just laughs, shakes his head and throws a grape at him. They talk about everything, ignoring the people milling about them and they ignore them. There's always odd things like this going on at the school and for once Blaine appreciates that.

They talk about an engagement between them and Kurt smiles in the way that makes the corner of his eyes crinkle and Blaine just wants to kiss him so bad now. "I don't think we're too young," Kurt says and Blaine isn't sure if he can even breathe. "I don't think we should get married tomorrow but…"

Blaine knows what Kurt's talking about. Of course he knows because its how he feels. They're going to end up together so why wait? "I just want to be with you," he confesses in a quiet whisper.

Kurt doesn't respond, just grins and looks down. "Hold that thought." Blaine is confused for a moment but then out comes the band. Kurt looks so damn proud of himself that Blaine half leans in, wanting to kiss him but they're in public and he knows that Kurt would pull away. Instead, the music starts and Kurt starts singing. Blaine remembers falling in love with Kurt to a Beatles song and he nearly misses the cue that Kurt gives him to sing along.

Kurt pulls him up on tables and they laugh as they sing. Kurt pictures them in New York, the life that they're going to share and Blaine just enjoys this side of Kurt that Kurt so rarely displays. The band is playing and they're singing together and god, Blaine just thinks about how much he loves Kurt. They end the song facing each other on the same table and Kurt whips off his sunglasses. Blaine can see every emotion in his eyes and it's almost too much.

There's no hesitation in Kurt's movements. They're still surrounded by people, students and the band and half the glee club now but Kurt leans in, pressing his lips to Blaine's. It's an awkward position for both of them with Kurt's arm half behind his back and Blaine grips Kurt's arm, unsure if this is really happening right now, feeling Kurt's arm wrapping around him.

"Mm, want to be with you too. Forever," Kurt murmurs against his lips and wow, okay, that just happened. They're still standing on the table and it's a bit shaky and Blaine nearly falls off but he doesn't care, just surges up and kisses him again.

* * *

It's the morning before Kurt is going home (really going home this time) and Blaine and Kurt are on Skype together even though Blaine had wanted to invite Kurt over or spend the night. They'd been denied by their parents although they'd been told that if they kept the door open then Blaine could stay over for their last night together. They'd rolled their eyes but agreed.

"So, do you want to go out today? Our last date before I leave? And you'd better not make some stupid excuse this time."

Skyping is hard, especially when they're so close and Blaine just wants to kiss him but he tries for a smile. His hair isn't gelled and he's still in his pajamas and he gives a dramatic stretch. "Mm, I actually already have plans for today. Tonight. We can go out tonight to Breadstix. But listen, baby, I gotta go, okay? Do whatever you want today, you know if somebody asks and I'll see you tonight. I love you."

Blaine realizes that he isn't subtle at all so he barely waits for Kurt to respond with an 'I love you too' before he ends the call and goes to get ready. It's a big day today.

* * *

It takes Burt some convincing to get Kurt to go out with him. Kurt says something about needing to get ready for a date tonight but Burt counters with the fact that Blaine will be in New York in a few months. Burt deserves his time more. Kurt sighs but gives in.

Kurt doesn't realize that they're going to Dalton until they pull off the exit and then he perks up, looking over at his father. "Took you long enough," Burt says with a grin.

"You planned this," is all Kurt says and he watches out the window as they show up at the school that he had gone to for a while. It'll always have such fond memories for him. This is where he met Blaine, where he got his first kiss, where he truly became comfortable with himself. This is where Blaine would pull him into an empty classroom to make out, where he had his first kiss in front of other people in the cafeteria and the students hadn't even batted an eye.

They pull into the parking lot and Burt leads him through the courtyards to the confusion of Kurt. They're standing on the bridge when Kurt hears the music and he looks over at Burt, the confusion getting worse. "Just go with it. He planned long and hard."

Kurt smiles at his father's acceptance of this and he watches as Blaine approaches them. It's another Beatles song (Kurt can't help but think about maybe they'll dance to a Beatles song at their wedding) and Blaine beckons him forward.

The New Directions are standing just outside Dalton and Kurt receives a wink from Artie which makes him laugh. Kurt reaches out and grabs Blaine's hand, surprised when he sees the other choirs. He recognizes the logos of Vocal Adrenaline and Haverbrook and they pass the Warblers directly inside. Kurt does a double take at Sebastian's hair and Blaine leans in to whisper when he sees Kurt's look. "The one next to him is Hunter, the new captain."

They end up at the bottom of the stairs and Kurt looks over at Blaine, feeling his breath catch. The music ends and they're alone, completely alone. "The others-"

"We have some privacy," Blaine responds, letting out a slow breath. Kurt watches him, a myriad of emotions crossing Blaine's face before Blaine smiles. "So… Can I ask you a question?"

Kurt's been so strong through the walk, not even crying when he'd passed the choirs, thinking about how much work that Blaine has put into it and about his friends as opposed to the emotions. It's been hard but he's managed not to cry. With those words, he feels the tears stinging and he looks at Blaine. "Should I introduce myself?" he asks, sounding choked.

Blaine shakes his head with a quiet laugh, clearing his throat before pulling the ring box out of his back pocket and getting down on one knee. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You move me." And that makes the tears start falling. Kurt presses his fingers to his lips, trying to keep them in. "From the day I met you I knew that you were something special. I didn't realize then just how special, how much I loved you and how important you'd be in my life. I love you with everything in me. I'd do anything for you.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to fight with you and make up. I want to go to sleep and wake up with you every single morning. I want to be at your side and for you to be at my side. I want to be the one that you thank in your speech when you finally win the awards that you deserve and I want for you to be the one cheering me on with my dreams.

"I know that we're young but I know that I'll never not love you. I will never want anybody else but you. You're the one that I want to be with. Forever. And so, it doesn't have to be today or tomorrow or even next year. But I want you to know that I'm committed to you completely, through good times and bad. Will you marry me?"

It was a long speech and it takes Kurt a few moments to even catch his breath but he nods, holding out his hand. "Yes, Blaine. Of course. Yes." The ring is perfect and the second that Blaine is standing, Kurt launches himself at Blaine, nearly knocking him over. They press their lips together in a kiss that's so natural, so perfect and neither wants to pull away. "What? No applause?"

"Wanted you to have privacy in case you wanted to say no," Blaine mumbles against Kurt's lips, not willing to move away just yet. "I didn't want you to be obligated to say yes just because there was an audience."

Kurt hadn't doubted it before but in that moment he feels his heart swell and he buries his face in Blaine's neck. Yes was the only answer he could've given.


End file.
